


High School Never Ends

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, i don't know how to tag, lots of lgbt characters, tags and rating subject to change, taste the freaking rainbow, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: Keith and Lance went to the same high school together. So, why is it that when they run into each other at college, they pretend not to know each other? Honestly, no one wants to open that can of worms. But, when you have 2 mutual friends and share a college class, avoidance becomes difficult. Things come to light and problems that have been left to fester for nearly two years bubble back up to the surface. This should be fun.(Who knows how to write a good summary? Not me. If you like sassy Pidge, Klance with an unknown past, and Klance college rivalry, this is for you)





	High School Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azarathianscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarathianscribbles/gifts), [GlarpNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlarpNinja/gifts).



> Thank you to @azarathianscribbles and @glarpninja for help in planning and for beta reading this for me!

It had started as a great morning. Lance had woken up a minute before his alarm clock, meaning he hadn't been scared awake by its loud, insistent beeping. Then, he'd made it to the bathroom first, a feat in a house where 6 people share one bathroom, so he got to enjoy an actual hot shower before opening a brand new tub of his morning face wash. And then, to top it off, he found his favorite breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. He never understood how his Abuella could make pancakes from a box mix taste like an angel had an orgasm in his mouth, but he's learned not to question her magic. He'd actually said that to her once and she'd laughed so hard that she dropped the spatula she was trying slap Lance with. He loved his Abeula. She was one of the few people in his house to recognize the true genius that was his sense of humor. So, all in all, it was a nearly perfect morning. It was all ruined, however, when he met up with his best friends Hunk and Pidge at the campus library. They always met there on the first day of the semester, especially when they had their first class together like the did this year. While all three of them were different majors, they still had some basic requirements that they needed to take, and they always tried to take them together. This semester they were taking Comp II, which Lance was actually dreading quite a bit. However, that wasn't what ruined his morning. Oh no, what ruined his morning was black and red, covered in leather, and had a mullet. 

When he finally made it to the library, it wasn't hard to spot his friends standing in front of it. Or, at least, it wasn't hard to spot Hunk. He stood out pretty much anywhere he went. He was a bit over 6 feet, with a large build. Despite this, he looked anything but intimidating with his ever-present, bright orange headband and friendly smile. Once his eyes had zeroed in on him, it was easy to look a couple of feet the left and maaaaany feet down and find Pidge. They looked even smaller than usual standing next to the big guy. They had recently gotten a haircut, so instead of messy copper colored hair sticking up in random spots, they now had a neat undercut. It was shaved close to their head on the sides and in the back but left long enough on top to still be messy and disheveled. Lance's smile was so big it hurt. He lifted his hand in a wave but slowly lowered it as he noticed someone standing on the other side of Hunk. 

“Hey, Lance!” Hunk called out when he spotted Lance. The big guy waved back at him before pointing to the guy next to him. “Come meet our friend Keith.” 

And just like that, Lance’s world stopped. His heartbeat stopped, skipped several beats, and then started pumping at twice it’s normal rate. Keith Keith Keith, the name circled around in his head, bringing with it flashes of black hair and high school memories. He tried to convince himself that it was just a coincidence. Keith could be a popular name for all he knew. Maybe this wasn’t the same guy- and then the guy looked up from his phone and all the air was knocked out of Lance’s lungs. 

Shaggy black hair fell around a sharp face. Round, deep-set, dark blue eyes, so dark they were almost black, seemed to take up most of his face. His mouth was held in a flat, unemotional line. His face barely twitched when his eyes found Lance’s. Time seemed suspended, one moment stretching out for hundreds. Then all of a sudden it was like everything was in fast forward. Suddenly Lance was standing right in front of Keith while Hunk introduced them.

“Lance, this is Keith. He was in mine and Pidge’s Psych course last semester. Keith, this is Lance, one of mine and Pidge’s best friends.” 

Before Lance could say anything, either about them knowing each other or asking why he was there, Keith opened his mouth and completely finished ruining Lance’s already greatly declining morning.

“Nice to meet you.”

Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you? NICE TO MEET YOU!?

That’s all he had to say? Nice to meet you? As if they’d never met before. As if they hadn’t gone to the same high school. As if they hadn’t graduated in the same year. Lance was floored. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. Was Keith serious? He didn’t really expect Lance to believe that he didn’t remember him, did he? Sure, Keith may not like him (and the feeling was mutual) but to completely act like he’d never known him?

Fine, Lance decided. It’s not like he particularly wanted to remember Keith either. So, instead of returning the sentiment, Lance just grunted. 

"Wow, Lance, you're sounding particularly neanderthal-like today. More so than usual." Lance had to tear his eyes away from where they were locked on Keith's to look at Pidge. It was harder than he wanted to admit.

"Wow, Pidge, you're sounding particularly smartass-ish today," he quipped back, perhaps a little slower than he usually would.

"It's been a good morning," the shorter of the two replied with a smirk on their face.

Good morning? Yeah, it had been a good morning until jerk-mullet had to go and ruin it. God, it was just like Keith to pull this kind of shit. He hasn't seen the guy in nearly 2 years, and now here he is, popping up at random and ruining Lance's whole semester. Honestly, fuck that guy.

"So, we have about 20 minutes to get to class, and I've heard the professor will sometimes lock his door 10 minutes before class is set to start," Hunk says. 

"Yeah," Keith chimes in with a small nod, "I wanna try and get there early"

Lance doesn't know why he says it, he really doesn't. All he knows is Keith was annoying and it pissed him off, and when a McLain gets angry, they get competitive. So, naturally, the next line out of Lance's mouth was:  
"I bet I can get there earlier than you."

"What?" Keith asks, obviously confused. Honestly, Lance didn't know what he was talking about, but he wasn't going to back down now. 

"You heard me," he put all the arrogance he could into that one phrase. That's when his friends butted in. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on Lance?" Hunk stepped in, hands up as if to physically stop whatever was coming next. 

"Nothing's going on, buddy. Just a little friendly competition," Lance said.

"Honestly Lance, not everything has to be a contest," Pidge said, adjusting their glasses. 

"Not everything, no, but I'm making this one," he said.

"Why?" Keith asked, his face contorted in bemusement.

"Why not?" Lance retorted. 

"That's not an answer!" he exclaimed.

"Well it's my answer, so deal with it. What, are you too /scared/ to race me? You know I'll beat you, don't you?"

"What? No way!" he sounded indignant, and Lance knew he had him: hook, line, and sinker.

"Then let's race!" With one last slow, arrogant smirk, he finally pushed Keith over the edge, just like he wanted.

"Fine," Mullet said in a hard voice. 

"Awesome. Ready, set, go!" And with that, Lance took off running in the direction of the Language building.

"Hey, no fair!" Keith called as he took off after him, leaving Pidge and Hunk behind.

"What just happened?" Hunk asked slowly.

"I have not a clue, big guy. Not. A. Clue."


End file.
